Warwick/Strategy
Strategy * 's strategy may vary from one to another, but he is one the best junglers in the game and rarely should stay in lane. ** jungling prowess comes from his ability to remain at full or near-full health while jungling, even with the use of very little potions with proper masteries/runes. This gives him an advantage in counter-jungling (invading the enemy jungle to disrupt the strategy of the enemy jungler or to kill him) and counter-counter-jungling. ** Many of the strategies could be used at any Summoner level and do not require specific runes most of the time. ** Be sure to jungle only if you have a good champion that can solo a lane on your team (1v1 or 2v1 depending if the other team has a jungler). ** If jungling, take care not to be ganked while fighting the in the beginning of the game. This can be avoided by changing where you start, or even waiting to see where all the enemy champions are first. * Due to the fact that can remain at full health in the jungle allows him to take many jungle routes making it difficult to be counter-jungled. Skill Usage * 's can help a lot when pushing a lane since it will increase the attack speed of you and your allies. * Turn off to fool weakened enemies into thinking that you are not nearby, but don't forget to turn it on again later. * Warwick excels at hunting down fleeing or weakened enemy champions after teamfights. At max level Blood Scent reveals the location of enemy champs with less then 50% health on the entire map and gives him a large boost in speed for chasing, it also reveals their locations for all friendly champs, making escapes very difficult. * Once Warwick hits level 6, his ganking ability becomes vastly greater as his can almost ensure at least one enemy will die in a gank. * Warwick is also very useful in killing his pursuers. While running, cast Infinite Duress to regain most of the health you have lost, then spam the rest of your skills. This should shut down your pursuer's hope in killing you. * When ganking try saving for later in the fight when enemies are trying to run away. This way you have a higher chance of getting a kill, however it is sometimes better to use to suppress your target until your team catches up to them. * Only initiate the fight with when your team can focus down an opponent to ensure they won't escape. * When choosing a target for , be careful of targets who have spell-blocking abilities or , as it will completely negate the suppression on your ultimate. * Use to keep an enemy champion suppressed, then use and if hasn't activated, activate and barrage them non-stop. * Casting on enemy carry is the priority for Warwick in any team fight. * is easily disrupted by a stun, knock-up or suppression, so wait for the enemy disables to be used before using this ability. * Due to the health regeneration from and , excels at 1v1 fights. Use this knowledge to your advantage. ** Getting a will greatly increase Warwicks survivability while he attacks as the healing from his and will be increased. Build Usage * His ultimate procs all on-hit effects such as , , and five times, and once or twice. Using gives it full stacks for both and , deals the fourth strike damage from and will deal 20% of their HP (4% per strike) as magic-damage. Recommended Builds